<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mejores amigos by ohmykhr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376241">Mejores amigos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmykhr/pseuds/ohmykhr'>ohmykhr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmykhr/pseuds/ohmykhr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi está demasiado aburrido, así que molestar a su mejor amigo a las 3 AM es un buen plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mejores amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! estuve mirando mi perfil en FF.net y decidí traer este OS aquí también; así que sí, esta es una publicación cruzada.</p>
<p>Por cierto, los personajes (Tsuna y Reborn) son algo occs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miró la hora en el reloj de mesa; estaba aburrido a niveles insospechados, y ya era más de media noche, por lo que sus amigos (adultos, en su mayoría) de seguro estaban durmiendo.</p>
<p>–Mooooh, ¿Por qué no conozco adolescentes que a esta hora están dejando el alma en una pista de baile cualquiera? - se quejó, haciendo berrinches en su cama–, conozco puros viejos que se acuestan a dormir a las diez de la noche. - Hizo un puchero, pensando en qué carajos hacer para que 1. Le diera sueño o 2. Pudiera entretenerse antes de terminar gritando / cantando canciones de Jpop en voz muy alta (y que, por ello, sus vecinos despertaran maldiciéndolo, con ganas de acabar con su dulce vida).</p>
<p>Ante su nula creatividad, tomó su teléfono y, automáticamente, entró a su red social favorita, con la esperanza de encontrar memes graciosos, lo cual no sería demasiado difícil, considerando que a esa hora cualquier cosa le daba risa (como una imagen de un papel higiénico que decía «como se ríen de cualquier cosa, a ver, ríanse de esto», por ejemplo). Milagrosamente, en vez de encontrar memes, encontró algo que iluminó su rostro, literalmente; ¡Una actualización reciente de su mejor amigo! Lo que significaba que ese idiota estaba despierto.</p>
<p>-¡Bingo! - saltó de la cama, calzando sus zapatos de inmediato, agarrando las llaves del apartamento y dinero–, prepárate Reborn, porque allá voy.</p>
<p>Salió del lugar, tarareando una canción aleatoria, imaginando lo bien que se sentiría molestar a su chico favorito. Después de caminar algunas cuadras, llegó al edificio en donde vivía el pelinegro de patillas rizadas más egocéntrico de la ciudad. Saludó a la vigilante, una confiable chica de cabello rosa llamada Bianchi, subió al ascensor, marcó el piso siete y esperó pacientemente mientras se sacaba fotos en el espejo con poses extrañas.</p>
<p>Al llegar al piso indicado, de inmediato corrió hasta la puerta número tres, e hizo lo que cualquier persona haría a las tres de la mañana en una visita sorpresa: comenzó a tocar como desquiciado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para fastidiar al chico mayor, pero no tanto como para despertar a los vecinos. Segundos después, lo recibió un malhumorado Renato (Reborn para todos, Renacuajo para su hermana mayor, y Ren-kun para Tsuna), en unos bonitos y ajustados bóxeres negros, que se pegaban deliciosamente a sus torneadas piernas ya su pequeño amiguito, dándole al castaño una vista fascinante que lo dejó ido por instantes.</p>
<p>Tsunayoshi (Tsuna para los amigos, Tsu-kun para mamá, y pequeño fastidioso para Ren-kun), después de reaccionar, se arrojó encima del chico, soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo cuando fue atrapado en los cálidos brazos contrarios.</p>
<p>–¡Estaba tan aburrido, Ren-kun! - el aludido suspiró, arrastrándolo dentro del apartamento después de cerrar la puerta con llave.</p>
<p>Se sentaron en el sofá más grande, con un castaño encima de un divertido pero fastidiado pelinegro, que intentaba que su mejor amigo dejara de lloriquear y hablase.</p>
<p>–¿Me puedes decir por qué estás en mi apartamento a las tres y media de la madrugada, llorando falsamente y casi provocándome una erección por tus movimientos de gusano agonizante?</p>
<p>El más bajito se quedó quieto, antes de subir su rostro para mostrarle a Reborn el puchero más tierno que había visto en su maldita vida. Se quedaron así, uno being adorable para que no le regañaran, y el otro resistiendo el impulso de besarlo.</p>
<p>–Es que... – empezó a hablar el visitante– Estaba aburrido en casa, vi que estabas compartiendo memes y pensé que venir a visitarte sería una muy buena idea. – Terminó su excusa con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Se miraron fijamente, antes de reír por lo absurdo de la situación.</p>
<p>–¿Y tú por qué estás en ropa interior? – esta vez fue el turno del castaño. El otro se sonrojó levemente, desviando la mirada– Espera, ¿Tenías visita? ¿Usaron condón, cierto? Recuerda que debes protegerte siempre, Renato. Las ETS son cosa seria.</p>
<p>El sonrojo se acentuó más. –No es eso, pequeño fastidioso...</p>
<p>–¿Entonces? – se acercó peligrosamente, aumentando el rosa en el rostro de su interlocutor.</p>
<p>–Si te ríes te voy a golpear con Leon mazo, ¿Entendido? – Tsunayoshi asintió, ansioso de saber la razón–; es que vi una película que no me dejaba dormir... Y pensé que si tal vez, solo tal vez, si viniera algún asesino serial podría seducirlo con mi cuerpo de dios griego para que no me matara.</p>
<p>El silencio reinó en la sala, hasta que una carcajada lo rompió abruptamente. Prontamente otra la acompañó, hasta que ambos estaban riendo como si no hubiese un mañana, con los rostros rojos por la falta de aire.</p>
<p>Con el pasar de los minutos las risotadas se apagaron, dando paso a un pequeño silencio cómodo.</p>
<p>–¿Sabes que somos unos idiotas, cierto?</p>
<p>–Lo sé. Pero por eso nos gustamos, ¿Cierto?</p>
<p>–Cierto.</p>
<p>Los dos se sonrieron coquetamente. Eso era muy común entre ellos: la confianza casi ridícula, los coqueteos directos, los «Me gustas» repentinos, el contacto físico, las palabras cursis, los besos...</p>
<p>Se volvieron a acercar, esta vez chocando sus labios en un beso desesperado, en donde sus lenguas hicieron acto de presencia, al igual que los toqueteos. El castaño, rápidamente, se sentó en las piernas de Renato, haciendo un vaivén lento sobre la creciente erección, sin parar la ronda de besos que tomaban más intensidad a cada instante.</p>
<p>–Tranquilo, fosforito. – Se burló el mayor cuando se separaron en busca de aire– Sé que no nos vemos desde hace una semana, pero tampoco es para que andes tan precoz.</p>
<p>El castaño le sacó la lengua, en un arrebato infantil.</p>
<p>–Cállate, señor seduce asesinos.</p>
<p>–Cállame, señor papel higiénico... Y sácate la ropa.</p>
<p>–Mejor sácamela tú.</p>
<p>Con una sonrisa, el más alto acató la orden, tirando las prendas al suelo, aprovechando para repartir mordidas y chupones por las partes expuestas, sacándole gemidos placenteros al chico, que se movía frenéticamente sobre el miembro que estaba debajo de su trasero. La mano de Reborn viajó debajo del ombligo, pero fue detenida por una mordida en su hombro.</p>
<p>–¿Ya vas a empezar sin prepararme correctamente?</p>
<p>Un puchero involuntario apareció en los labios del de patillas, que cuidadosamente trataba de seguir bajando la mano.</p>
<p>–Sabes lo que pasa cuando empezamos a masturbarnos, Ren-kun...</p>
<p>–Oh – exclamó, sonriente–, ¿Empiezas a rogarme por más, Tsu-chan?</p>
<p>–Eres un imbécil, Renato. – Bufó– Terminamos descontrolándonos, lo hacemos en cualquier parte de la casa menos en la cama y mi trasero sufre por tu falta de tacto. Ah, y no usamos condón.</p>
<p>Una sonrisita a modo de disculpa abarcó la cara de Reborn. –¿Perdón?</p>
<p>Tsunayoshi blanqueó los ojos, sacando la mano intrusa de su ropa interior.</p>
<p>–Vamos a la cama, Ren-kun... Hoy quiero probar una nueva posición.</p>
<p>–Sus deseos son órdenes, señor Vongola.</p>
<p>–No me llames así, estúpido Sinclair...</p>
<p>Esta vez fue el turno del pelinegro de sacar la lengua.</p>
<p>–Ahora, como castigo, usarás el anillo.</p>
<p>Los ojos negros del más alto se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿El anillo? ¿Ese maldito anillo del demonio?</p>
<p>–¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente!</p>
<p>–Oh, no es una petición, querido. – El instinto de supervivencia de Renato gritaba «¡Huye, mierda!», pero su instinto sadomasoquista gritaba que se quedara quieto, o que siguiera provocando al pequeño castaño. Y, tratando de hacer caso a ambos instintos, usó su as bajo la manga.</p>
<p>–Está bien, amo.</p>
<p>Oh, carajo. Por el amor a Natsu, ¿Renato acababa de llamarle amo?</p>
<p>–Mierda, Ren-kun. - Soltó entre dientes, haciendo reír al nombrado– Es definitivo, hoy usaremos la colección. Voy a buscarla, tú sígueme y prepárate para la madrugada más movida de tu vida: ¡Hoy seremos versátiles!</p>
<p>Con una nueva carcajada (pero con una mirada llena de lujuria y ansias), el dueño del apartamento siguió a su mejor amigo a la habitación que prácticamente compartían desde que se conocieron hace dos años.</p>
<p>–Que bueno que compré condones y lubricantes la semana pasada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este OS se escribió para un pequeño reto del grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club) en facebook, en el que se debía escribir una historia con base en un secreto de la app TuSecreto: un chico que dormía en ropa interior sexy o en una pose provocativa cuando se asustaba, por si alguien le observaba prefiriera tener relaciones sexuales con él y no asesinarlo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>